Making Love out of Nothing at All
by Kiwi Kero
Summary: This is a Yamachi (Matt is the seme, Tai the ukimi) songfic about Tai and Matt's love being realized to them. I owe this to a Girl Named Goo, so if you like be sure to thank her! Well, this is yaoi. You were warned.


Making Love Out of Nothing at All  
by Yamato-chan  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know just how to whisper  
And I know just how to cry  
I know just where to find the answers  
And I know just how to lie  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt looked at Tai. They were in the Digital World, and Tai had dozed off while listening   
to Matt play his harmonica. Matt leaned over the sleeping boy. No one knew this, but Matt   
secretly felt strongly for Tai. He was in love. It would be proper to say that his crush was   
crushing his heart. He put his mouth next to Tai's ear.  
  
"I wish that you knew that I loved you." He whispered sexily. Matt smiled, satisfied he   
could say it aloud. 'Tai can't hear me while he's snoring.' Matt thought with confidence. But   
Tai stirred.  
  
"Did you say somethin' Matt?" Tai asked groggily. Matt hung his head.   
  
"Nothing at all, Tai." He lied. He wished that someone could tell him how to handle his   
emotions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know just how to fake it  
And I know just how to scheme  
I know just when to face the truth  
And then I know just when to dream  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt faked a smile as Tai resettled himself into his sleeping bag. Matt closed his eyes,   
wishing that somehow Tai would find out without Matt having to tell him. 'Maybe he's not like   
me.' Matt thought fearfully. 'What if I tell him, and he isn't, and I'm alone?' He was scared   
that he'd face this fear and be left alone. Matt felt a hand on his leg.  
  
"Hmm, Matt where's the music?" a sleepy Tai asked. Matt sighed, and blew into his   
harmonica once again. Once Tai was asleep, he carried his sleeping supplies to an open spot and   
laid down. He closed his eyes, and dreamed a dream of him and Tai together at last.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And I know just where to touch you  
And I know just what to prove  
I know when to pull you closer   
And I know when to let you loose  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, around midnight, Matt sat up. Someone's hand was resting on his thigh. He   
turned his head and looked at the sobbing form of Tai.   
  
"Tai." Matt said softly. Startled and dazed, Tai looked at Matt. Then he gasped and moved   
his hand to the ground. "Tai, it's ok, tell me what's wrong?" he said, this time soothingly.   
Tai couldn't speak, so he let his actions speak for him. He pressed his lips against Matt's.   
Matt pulled back, shocked. He was sad as he watch Tai hang his head, his heart shattered. Matt   
reached a strong arm around Tai's back and brought him closer in a gigantic hug. Tai   
squirmed, a bit nervous. Matt released him so that he wouldn't frighten Tai away after he   
waited so long to find him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And I know the night is fading  
And I know the time's gonna fly  
And I'm never gonna tell you  
Everything I gotta tell you  
But I know I gotta give it a try  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You really l-love me?" asked an amazed Tai. He was laying beside Matt, staring at the   
numerous stars twinkling above them. Matt turned to his newfound love and smiled.   
  
"There isn't enough night left to express all the love I felt."  
  
"I could've told you a long time ago I guess, but I was scared to. That is, until you   
whispered 'I love you' to me."  
  
"What?! You heard that?!" Matt cried. 'I thought he was asleep!' His mind was screaming.   
'Oh well, I've got him and that's all that matters now.' "That's right!" he said aloud, and   
loudly. Tai put a hand on his chest.  
  
"Shush, Matt, you'll wake everybody up." Tai cautioned, laughing. Matt hugged Tai tightly.  
  
"What does it matter, we're together."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And I know the roads to riches  
And I know the ways to fame  
I know all the rules  
And I know how to break 'em  
And I always know the name of the game  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Yeah, Tai?"  
  
"Do you ever think of the future?" Matt rolled to look at his lover.  
  
"I guess, why?" Matt asked. Tai sighed.  
  
"I'm just afraid that I won't be able to succeed. What if I screw up? What if- what if we   
can't be together?" Tai asked, biting his lip. Matt ran his fingers through Tai's dark mess of   
hair.   
  
"Tai, don't worry. I'm here." Matt said comfortingly. Tai sat up abruptly.  
  
"But Matt, there are people out there that would kill us for liking each other. What are   
we going to do?" Tai fretted.  
  
"Tai! Calm down, it'll be fine! Look, life is a game and a gamble. It cheats, it isn't   
fair. But we're fine; I know how to cheat too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
But I don't know how to leave you  
And I'll never let you fall  
And I don't know how you do it  
Making love out of nothing at all  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tai, what's wrong?" Matt asked, worried. After talking to Matt about life, he had been   
quiet. He didn't answer. "Tai? Penny for your thoughts? C'mon!" Matt prodded. He pushed down on   
Tai's shoulder so that Tai was facing him. Matt gasped: Tai was crying.  
  
"Matt, I'm still worried. You won't leave me, will you?" he whispered. Matt strongly   
shook his head.   
  
"Not with out a reason, Tai. Why would you think that?" Matt questioned.  
  
"But, don't you think it's... wrong?" Tai asked, unsure. Matt sighed.  
  
"Tai, is true love wrong?" Tai shook his head. "Do you love me?" Tai nodded. "Then what's   
wrong?" Matt cried, frustrated at Tai's hesitance.  
  
"I'm afraid you'll leave me alone, and I'll fall into that nothingness that grabs broken   
hearts, so that they'll never love again." Tai said, snuggling closer to Matt's body warmth.  
  
"Tai, that is so depressing and not romantic. You could find love out of thin air,   
couldn't you?" Matt asked, smiling. Tai returned the smile.  
  
"I'm a lover, not a fighter." he said, still grinning.  
  
"Could've fooled me." Matt joked. Embracing, the boys laughed together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all  
Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all  
Out of nothing at all  
Making love out of nothing at all  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The boys were asleep, wrapped protectively in each others' arms. They were both dreaming,   
but the dreams differed strongly. Tai's was a nightmare, but with a happy ending. He was   
falling, falling into a large, black abyss that seemed to laugh at him. At the last possible   
second, Matt caught him.  
  
Matt's, however, was good, yet strange. He was in a field full of- nothing. It was empty,   
yet Tai was there, and still loved him. There was no romance, no passion, no music, nothing!   
Yet Tai still loved him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Every time I see you all the rays of the sun are  
Streaming through the waves in your hair  
And every star in the sky is taking aim at your eyes  
Like a spotlight  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The rest of that week, every night, they would slip off to that corner of camp and laugh   
and talk. No one suspected their love, and no one noticed that they were always apart from   
everyone else.  
  
"Matt," Tai whispered a few nights later, "Do you think that we should tell the others   
that we're- you know- together?" Tai asked. Matt locked gazes with Tai, the stars catching his   
eyes and making them sparkle.   
  
"Are you ready to?"  
  
"No." Tai said softly. Matt yawned.  
  
"Then for now, we'll just get some sleep."  
  
When Tai woke up the next morning, he gasped at Matt. He was sleeping peacefully, with   
his lips parted slightly. His hair was still great-looking, probably thanks to gel, and the   
sunlight gleamed on it and made a perfect halo. 'I never noticed how beautiful he is. And   
he's.. mine. I should be proud of that, not scared!' He smiled, his thoughts of worry behind   
him. The angels had singled out Matt as his soul-mate, and that was fine with him. Tai nudged   
Matt's shoulder, reminding him to get up and fix breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The beating of my heart is a drum and it's lost  
And it's looking for a rhythm like you  
You can take the darkness from the pit of the night  
And turn into a beacon burning endlessly bright  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They were together again, endless nights of happiness. Matt sat up, sweating profusely,   
and eyes wide with terror. He moved Tai's arm from around his wais, and stood up. His heart   
pounded, still upset. Matt had dreamed a terrifying dream. In it, he had told the others about   
him and Tai, and they had laughed. Everyone had shunned them. They were alone, outcast.  
  
Matt dipped his hands into the stream he had walked to. The water helped wake him up and   
wash away the traces of the dream. Matt was upset now, alone in the darkness of fright.   
Something happened, and he was transported to a place of light and warmth. He realized that   
Tai had hugged him. 'Something so simple can cure everything..' mused Matt, realizing the power   
of true love. Tai offered his arm, and they walked back to bed together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I've gotta follow it 'cause everything I know  
Well it's nothing till I give it to you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wait Tai."  
  
"What is it Matt?"  
  
"Let's go swimming." Matt said, a glint in his eye. Tai smiled, he couldn't help but want   
to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I can make the runner stumble  
I can make the final block  
And I can make every tackle at the sound of the whistle  
And I can make all the stadiums rock  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The boys were replacing their clothes and trying to dry before morning. Matt snuck a   
glance at Tai, still only in his shorts. 'God, I'd do anything for him. I'd force myself to!   
And if I didn't have the power, I'd create it for Tai. He's mine, and I shall please him.' he   
thought. Matt felt that, if given a second's notice, he'd still be able to beat whatever   
challenge he faced.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And I can make tonight forever  
Or I can make it disappear by the dawn  
And I can make you every promise that has ever been made  
I can make all your demons be gone  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tai jumped as someone pressed against his back. He turned around, then sighed when he saw   
Matt.   
  
"Matt, what is it?" he asked the blonde. Matt grinned devilishly.  
  
"Let's make tonight last; a night that we'll remember." He leaped at Tai, knocking to the   
ground. Tai, after coming out of shock, laughed and pushed hard against Matt's shoulder. Matt   
rolled, and kept the momentum going. They rolled down the small incline, only stopping when   
they hit a flat spot.  
  
"Oomph!" Matt grunted, as Tai had landed atop him. Matt, still chuckling, pushed Tai off   
of him. Tai jumped immediately back up. Matt had pushed him onto an anthill. Matt stood up,   
laughing at the expression that had been on Tai's face. He began brushing the dirt from Tai's   
back, and they both blushed crimson when Matt's hand brushed against Tai's butt. They looked   
at each other, smiling. Pressing their lips together, they sealed all the good things into   
their hearts, sure to remember them. Matt broke the kiss, turning his gaze skyward. He looked   
at the rays of orange streaking across the sky. It was dawn.  
  
"We had better get back before the others wake up." Matt informed Tai. He agreed, and   
they walked back, hand in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
But I'm never gonna make it without you  
Do you really wanna see me crawl  
And I'm never gonna make it like you do  
Making love out of nothing at all  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Tai closed his eyes. He was now seventeen. He and Matt were seniors at school, and still   
dating. The other Digidestined knew. Some accepted it, some didn't. That didn't matter to Tai.   
He had Matt.  
  
He was spending the night at Matt's home for the weekend. They had left the Digital World   
when they were fourteen, and Tai and Matt were more relieved than anyone. It gave them a chance   
to pursue their relationship.   
  
Tai's thoughts were interrupted when Matt walked into the room. He handed Tai a mug of   
warm tea. Matt bent over him and kissed him, but trekked back into the kitchen. As he sipped   
his tea, Tai thought. He held out his hand, looking at the golden ring on his finger. On it was   
a blue stone, reminiscent of Matt's eyes. He fingered the ring, his dreams getting the better   
of him.   
  
Now, why did Tai have that ring? Matt gave it to him. Earlier that morning, Matt had   
asked Tai if he would marry him. Tai had said yes. They were going to wait until they finished   
college, but the ring symbolized that they were promised to each other and no one else. Now   
alone with his dreams, Tai fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all  
Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all  
Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all  
Out of nothing at all.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tai?" Matt said, disturbing Tai.  
  
"Yeah Matt?" he replied. It was their wedding day, and Tai was just skimming over the   
time he had spent with Matt.  
  
"You're even more passionate when there's something that could be considered romantic   
around." he whispered, his eyes dancing in the glow of the church candles. They kissed for the   
second time that day, but it was the kiss that told the world-  
  
"Matt and Tai, together forever!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THE END  
  
I dedicate this to a Girl Named Goo. She inspired it and she just had a birthday. Thanks   
Gooster! She is my best new buddy, and I'm grateful that she could be my muse. Well, I hope   
that you enjoyed it. The song is by Air Supply if you wanna hear it. Please review *kindly*!  
  
  



End file.
